Freek's Journal
by asmasc
Summary: Basically My OC's Journal. Read the Author's Note, it will explain much more Near-OC Freek
1. Journal Entry One

Author's note and what not

So I do not own anything of Death Note, I mean i only own Half of this character because the author: Reanna-Kris-Katelyn (A friend and RP'er), helped make this love child, Original Character. WE WERE REALLY BORED WHEN WE MADE HIM! Basically it was her (Reanna-Kris-Katelyn) fanfiction: "Welcome to the Whammy House" that brought about this OC. In its originality, I was going to make a Spin-off fic to her Fic, which is in the works, in fact many entries for this "Fic-Journal" will actually show summary like things that we have rped with Near and My OC (Since it was her idea, but I made him mostly up), and just a little bit about my OC. While we are rping my OC and Near, we are saving it, so it can be turned into a Fic (And it won't look like an Rp either! Unlike some Rp turned fics..which still look like rp's).

So Uh...As you will read about further down...in the actual Journal, you'll learn more about this OC, but just some specifics

It is a He (if you hadn't caught on)

He is 19 (And the ages for this time line is: Near: 17 , Matt: 19, Mello: 20, and Reanna-Kris-Katelyn's OC 'R' *whose age I wasn't told, but I think its like 18 or something*)

Warning, The "Real" Whammy Boy's Real names are used Nate (Near), Mail (Matt), and Mihael (Mello).

My OC's name is Fredrick, which then his Whammy name is Freek (**NOT** pronounced **FREAK**) (And just to let you readers know, I know someone who has the Name Fredrick with the shortened name Freek, but he uses Fred more, since he has been called Freak before...So Don't get it wrong)

Some-what descriptive Boy-Boy things...(Yeah a Boy-Boy fangirl, but I am just as much of a Girl-Girl fangirl too) including Brother love...Don't like it don't read or flame for that matter. (Since I only like Sibling love in fanfictions and not in real life..Yes I am an Itachi-Sasuke fan, so shush. )

Enjoy,

Review if you wish,

Oh this is an ongoing thing, mostly when I'm bored or something. I have an original story coming soon, sooo When that happens the link to Fictionpress will be in my profile too ^__^ *Actually goes to post another original story on Fictionpress and will post link to that in Profile)

I appologize with the long Author's Note thingy..I always do this...Sorry again

~AsMaSc

* * *

Dear Thing,

You are my newest Journal. I ran out of space in my old one. I haven't given you a name yet, I should, for I do not wish to keep calling you 'Thing'. Well perhaps I should distenquish if you are going to be female or male, and weither or not I'm going to perceive you as Straight, Bisexual, Homosexual, or even Asexual. Such Choices I could make. Eight different choices I could choose from. Though my last Journal was Female and Bisexual and had the name Reyun; I do think I may choose you to be male and Homosexual, in which you can listen and help me develop the self answer's in which I will retorically ask you.

I guess, since you are new, I should fill you in on some things about me, just like I have done for all my other Jounals. My name is Fredrick River, and currently living in the Whammy House. Nineteen years of age, with a Seventeen year old brother named Nate River (also living in the Whammy House). My listening skills are high and above, and often can identify what type of room, or other specifics of a room just by sound. I am a Neat Freak, and I like things orderly. No I am not OCD, though a few Whammy boy's might say otherwise. I am a Homosexual, and currently having my own secret incestious relationship with my brother. But you mustn't say a word, which is why you are hidden in my room.

I wear preppy type clothing, which usually consists of slacks or shorts cuffed with knee length socks, and some baby powder blue slip on shoes. A Button up shirt in an array of colors, sometimes a tie. Yes you can totally tell I am Gay, but since you are too, Journal, I think you could have figured that out already. Hmm Mihael calls me a Hooker and Whore all the time, which only tells me he wants me for some odd reason. (not that I care, I rather have his Mail, his own personal Whore, for some plain old sex practise.)

I love writing in my Jounal's. Do you want to know why? I do because in my otherwise perfect, neat appearence on the outside, I can let my inner thoughts through which usually get surpressed. I'm not afraid of them, they would just get in the way of pursuing my normal day to day life. Though you will allow me to express everything else I normally wouldn't say to other's. How nice of you to allow me such access to your blank pages in which I can write it all down, but its not like you could refuse could you?

Hmm this is all that I feel like writing for now, plus I need to go hunt down my brother or corner Mail...Not sure which I feel like doing yet.

With Love,

Fredrick

P.s. Your name is Aki, your description will come later

* * *

Did you enjoy that? Good now read the next entry..


	2. Journal Entry Two

Author's Note:

Again I own nothing, I think Reanna-Kris-Katelyn for rping with me at all and being my friend. I also thank My Friend Michy (don't know if she has a ) who actually gave Reanna-Kris-Katelyn the idea to do a Mello Journal (Or something like that), and I was so Inspired by it, I did these two (Entry one and this one) in like two hours. Again the same warnings as the first entry and what not.

* * *

Dear Aki,

Hmm I did find both the Male's I was looking for, Mail and my Nate. Apparently Mail had knocked over a lego fort Nate was working on. Nate yelled and that was how I found them with my keen hearing. Nate had Mail by his neck, which by the way was extremely sexy. Me, playing the nice brother, and me playing referee intercepted Nate from harming Mail (which Nate, probably couldn't do) any more. Mail left and I went and helped the now calmed and innocent looking Nate clean up the mess. He asked interesting questions, but I knew he had these questions, and I knew what he wanted. He may have been blind to me, but I certainly haven't towards him. After some transport of words between us, him looking ever innocently cute, (Which caused me such strain to surpress my thoughts from...being more advantage than I should be) I hug him, then pull him into a teasing kiss on the cheek. He looked so disappointed and I gave him another and it just happen to land on his lips (which I enjoyed imensily). He pulled me on top of him, scattering the lego's we had piled up. A nice make out fest, quite tasty I should say. Being taken over by his Big brother, Nate looked so cute when I pulled back and tested how 'sensitive' he was. He makes such cute noises when I played with him. The sight was to perfect for me to accuretly describe to you Aki, so I won't.

It was very hard to contain myself. He just makes me feel so Lustful, so wanting to be much more rough and demanding than my normal facade, but You don't understand all this, since you are nothing but blank pages, in which I have given you a name, gender, and sexuality to right now. Maybe if I gave you a description of yourself you might understand more. You are a Japanese male, and are at an age of 23. A little bit old I guess, only four years older than me, so in a way you should know more than me. You have Long black hair and blue eyes. An odd combonation, but you are but something made up in my mind, so you have no say in what you look like. While you are single you have had many partners. You are a Registered Nurse.

I think that enough about you, don't you think? Hmm so I think this is it for now. I am quite preoccupied with Nate and what he makes me want to do to his body.

Have a safe sleep inside the big Psychology book that I've made a home for you in.

With Love,

Fredrick

* * *

Hmm Did you enjoy it? Good now read the next Entry (which may or may not be up yet when you read this)

Had something else to say But I forgot : ( . , . , : ( DANGIT!


	3. Journal Entry Three

Dear Aki,

Its has been a few days since I wrote in you? Are you sad that I have neglected you? I hope not, for it was not my intention to do so in the first place.. I have just been busy with my studies that I have been taken away from my normal thoughts. But last night was a good night, somehow. R had bugged me, had tried to tease me and I almost cracked under it . No one must know my relationship with my brother. She is such a tease! Even if it is not in a sexual way. I do not in anyway want to crack my facade. No one must know, and in time you will know more about what I mean. But besudes having that annoying girl in this house, she came up to me last night and confronted me (After her teasing...!!) all serious and what not and going out and say that I need to speak to Nate and tell him how much I Love Him. Of course she doesn't know we have already had this talk and have already shown how much I love my Nate. (which was the last entry I have written inside your pages.) She didn't believe me when I said that Nate already knows how much I love him. I was so furious at her (not that I showed it to much) and was about to say something demeaning (though she probably would have played it off on something) when she called to Nate attention. She slipped off and my Nate came up the hall way, sleepy like, not knowing what was going on. His Pj's looked very cute on him. Such like a Little child. No I do not have Pedophilic thoughts, I just think he looks like a child in some of his clothing he wears, and it looks absolutly CUTE on him.

Anyways so he comes up, R having fled the scene after telling me I need to prove that I love Nate some more...So Nate questions me about being up. Its about 10pm and I normally am in 'bed' at 8:30pm. Though thats what he thinks and everyone else thinks. How Stupid they are! They never realise anything at all!

But back to my story. So Nate questions me, and I answer with somewhat of a Lie. Lies are so easy to use and yet no one seems to see that they are lies. So after lying to Nate, I ask him is he wants me to go tuck him into bed or if he wants to come sleep in my bed. He hasn't slept in my bed since we were really small, probably back when we lost our parents. I won't ramble much about that now, thats another day. Nate wants to sleep with me, something he hasn't done for ever. So I lightly pull him towards my room, (conviently next to Mail's room). We slip into my room silently, and I lock it for privacy purposes. I'm to much of a neat freak. Its so clean in here, though I write you in my writing class. Since I have nothing better to do but to write, and no one dares to bug me or else I will tattle on them. Oh yeah, thats a nickname of mine, "Tattler" Since I am always tatting. There are a few other names, but I don't fully remember them. Should ask Mihael, he would know, since he is the one who calls me them the most.

Fuck there I go again, rambling. I always end up doing that sometimes. Back to my story then. So Nate and I are in my room, I sitting on my nice bed, (Which you should have felt the silky sheets of it at one point in time) I pull him over, and I comment on how he looks, but he is too sleepy to understand at all what I mean by it. I pull him almost on to my lap, and give him a smile. He only looks confused at me, How Cute. I give him a soft kiss, prying his mouth open with my tongue. I think I somehow got pushed to my back, since he was on top of me, with our little make out session. We were "INTERUPTED" by Mihael and Mail's voices coming from the otherside of the wall. They were...In Mail's room. While I normally wouldn't have cared at this time of night since I would have told on them first thing in the morning, but I had Nate in the room.

So unfortunatly for both of us, I stopped our make out session, (oh how blissful it was, he was so flushed and sleepy) and I go next door to Mail's room. He answers, bottoms disheveled, no shirt and his hair flayed about (his goggles were missing too, and that never happens...unless he is..."playing roughly" with Mihael). I could hear Mihael's disapproving tone in the background, I can only guess (and most likily correctly) what situation he was in. I TOLD" Mail to keep his man whore quiet, or I would tell Roger." I was feeling generous and said if Mail could keep Mihael quiet than I wouldn't tell Roger (though that was a lie, because I did Tattle). He was excited I was making a deal and agreed very very quickly. I smirked at the closed door and went back to My Room, where My Nate was. The sounds of Mihael being bound and gagged were faintly heard.

Once back inside I saw how Nate was sitting on the edge of my bed, playing with his hair. He was looking down at the floor, waiting for me. I went over and sat next to him and carefully brought his face back to mine and I gave him a nice, long and slow kiss. He flushed right away. Kissing then I went and gently, brotherly "Played" with the defensless boy. I really tired him out because of that.

So it was about...midnight by now, I presumed by the time that I had stopped my minstrations and we were safely tucked away in my bed. He kept ahold of me all night.

The next morning though he was awake before me but he was only on the floor working..on some math that I had uncaringly left out. He looked up at me with the brilliant orbs of his, so innocent he was was.

Then the day went on as normal, and boring. That is it for you to know, but don't worry I won't leave you behind like I did the last time.

With Love,

Fredrick


End file.
